


alastor pisses on husk

by SchoolSukks



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other, haha funni piss goes psss, i dont know anymore, why did i write this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolSukks/pseuds/SchoolSukks
Summary: uh hi
Relationships: Alastor/piss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	alastor pisses on husk

Alastor goes inside the hotel and immediately pisses on husk and husk dies of yellow liquid.

“I love you piss” a;lAstor said


End file.
